Wish Fulfillment
by laughingsadness
Summary: What if Alice never had the vision of Bella cliff diving? New Moon spoilers.


A/N: so, this is my first piece of fanfiction. I was bored and no one was doing this story. I love Jacob! I don't love him as much as Edward, but poor Jacob. I kept waiting for someone to do ths story but I just had to do it myself.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

What if Alice never had the vision of Bella cliff diving? Bella x Jacob

"I froze.

Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.

_Wait_, I wanted to say. _Just a minute._ But I was still locked in place, listening to the echo of Edward's voice in my head.

Storm-cooled air blew through the cab of the truck." (page 377)

I shivered from the chilled air but Jacob did not pull me closer after I had "rejected" him.

"Jacob," I started but didn't know how to continue. "It's OK Bella, I understand." The way Jacob said these words nearly broke my heart. He thought I'd rejected him and I had to fix that so I decided to lie a little. I would have to tell Jacob about the voice eventually if I intended to commit to the furthering of our relationship past friendship, but now was not the time. "No, Jacob, it's not you, I thought I heard something. I guess it was just the wind." I hoped my lie was convincing but I couldn't tell by his face as he scrutinized my expression whether or not it was.

After a moment of intense scrutiny, his face broke into a wide smile and he pulled me closer as I shivered from the air circulating through the cab of the truck.

He slowly helped me to my front door and I grew nervous. I had made it clear that I didn't mind how he had been holding me in my truck and I wondered if that would give him more confidence. As we approached the door, he pulled me to him more tightly and when we reached the door, he pulled me closer and looked at me.

He looked like he was thinking about kissing me. I turned my head away and looked at the ground. Did I want to kiss Jacob? Could I kiss Jacob? _Maybe it would be easy-like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying anyway? Just myself._

I was still undecided as Jacob took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. _We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness-I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed. _

_He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble-not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands._

"_Bella," he whispered._

_I was frozen._ I thought about it. I would never see the Cullens again. Why not brighten Jacob's life? Even if I couldn't be happy and in love again, Jacob deserved to be. He loves me and has waited for me, and promised to wait as long as it takes for me to love him back. I could love Jacob. In so many real ways, I did love him. I couldn't love him like I loved Edward, but I could still give him what was left of my heart. I decided right then: I would make Jacob happy and would let him make me as happy as I could be.

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. _I had decided to do this and I was going to follow through. I waited as Jacob's face came closer and closer. I stopped breathing, stopped thinking. Jacob paused just before his lips met mine and I decided I needed to commit to this. I closed the small distance between our lips.

It was a quick kiss; short and sweet. As we pulled away I couldn't help but smile at the jubilant expression on Jacob's face.

Jacob slowly let go of me and stepped back. "I have to go now, the pack will be waiting." He helped me into the house and made me promise to lock the door after he left-as if that would prevent anything from getting in. He flashed me a brilliant smile before disappearing into the night and leaving me alone with my swirling thoughts and emotions.

A/N: leave me a review if you want it continued. There's a little material to work with for a continuation.


End file.
